falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Hardware Town
(interior) }} Hardware Town is a location in the Commonwealth in 2287. Background Before the War, Hardware Town was the most popular hardware store in BostonVault Dweller's Survival Guide - Page 443. When the Sole Survivor first arrives at Hardware Town, a raider pretending to be a civilian settler yells for help to save someone inside. When the Sole Survivor enters, the raider runs behind some doors and raiders can be heard preparing an ambush behind it. One raider can be overheard saying they should have lured the victim to the basement instead. If the Sole Survivor waits long enough, the raiders waiting inside will get impatient and blame the bait for incompetence. They end up executing her and begin to search for the Sole Survivor. Alternatively, if the Sole Survivor goes through the basement to the left of the front doors, they can attack the raiders from the back. If the Sole Survivor kills the raider pretending to be a settler before she enters Hardware Town, the raiders lying in wait will have a different set of dialogue. One will insist on checking what is taking their bait so long, and the other will shush him. If the Sole Survivor waits long enough, the two raiders will argue until one of them shoots and kills the other, to the dismay of their leader, Demo. Upon revisiting the location, Gunners will have taken over the store. However, if the Sole Survivor sided with the Institute this location will sometimes be repopulated by hostile Brotherhood of Steel members (and vice versa). Layout There is an armor workbench and a weapons workbench located in the room where the front entrance is, behind the counter. The large warehouse behind the front room contains a lot of supplies such as jet, stimpaks and caps. There is a small loot stash on top of the boxes containing randomized ammo, a stimpak, etc. An Advanced locked safe sits on top of a shelf on the north side of the room, and a paint mixer - optionally used in the quest Painting the Town - is at the back. A Master locked safe can be found upstairs, in the locked room alongside the Stealth Boy. Notable loot * Picket Fences issue #2 - Upstairs in the main office on the desk. In the same room as the steamer trunk. * Stealth Boy - Behind a locked door that can be opened with the Hardware Town storage key (located next to the Picket Fences). * Bottlecap mine - On a shelf in the same room as the Stealth Boy. Related quests * Kidnapping - A group of raiders can take up residence in this location after they have kidnapped a settler. The Sole Survivor is required to come here and free the settler. * Painting the Town - Blue and yellow paint cans can be found in the back of the warehouse. A paint mixer machine which can make green paint from yellow and blue paint cans is in the same area. * Raider Troubles - Troublesome raiders might take refuge at this location between two attacks on the Commonwealth settlers. Notes * Sneaking around the back end of the store around the red truck will initiate dialogue between two raiders if unnoticed. The dialogue suggests the raiders have been luring civilians into the store to be killed and stripped of valuables. Near the end of the dialogue, one of the raiders describes a man mimicking the sounds of a motorcycle starting up after a few tries, revving, and changing gears. This implies that this raider has heard a functioning motorcycle and can identify the sounds and that the man mimicking the noises has most likely operated a motorcycle. * There is a safe (Advanced lock) containing leveled loot on the top shelf of the warehouse's northern wall to the left of the fallen shelves (seems to be east if wearing power armor - see bugs). Use the fallen shelves to reach the safe. * If the player character goes into the basement level of Hardware Town, they will find a large amount of bodies piled up. The bodies are those of settlers and the large amount suggest that the raiders have been stationed in Hardware Town for a large period. It is possible that they have been using the same tactic as the Sole Survivor encountered, luring civilians in and then killing them and stripping them of valuables. This is further evidenced by some of the dead settlers having the raider body mesh. * There is a hidden duffle bag containing loot in the basement, located in the pile of rubble between the two shelves where the roof has caved in causing a ramp to the level above. To access it one will need to crouch between the two shelves so that they're in line with the edge of the right shelf (so the skeleton located on the left shelf will be slightly forward and to the left), then look towards the pile of rubble and there should be a white shape part of the way up the rubble pile alongside the right shelf, which will be slightly larger than the "HIDDEN" message on screen (due to being crouched). The area of the duffle bag one can interact with is invisible but located roughly at the bottom right of the white shape if standing in the right area, and may take a bit of trial and error (alternatively, the Scrapper perk rank 2 may highlight it slightly if it contains a relevant component). * The Sole Survivor can steal the arguing raider's equipped weapon with the level 3 pickpocketing perk and thus save the other raider. * The "Settler" encountered outside the Hardware Town is perceived as an enemy by some NPCs, such as provisioners, and they will attack the "Settler" on sight. Because provisioners cannot be killed, they will inevitably win this fight. Appearances Hardware Town appears only in Fallout 4. Bugs Entering this building while wearing power armor causes the compass directions displayed at the bottom of the screen to be incorrectly rotated by 90° in a clockwise direction. Gallery FO4 Hardware Town shopping room.jpg|Shopping room FO4 Hardware Town stock.jpg|Stock FO4 Hardware Town cellar entrance.jpg|Cellar entrance FO4 Hardware Town back entrance.jpg|Back entrance FO4 Fences in Hardware Town.png|Picket Fences and hardware Town storage key FO4 Hardware Town safe and weapons.jpg|Safe and weapons FO4 Hardware Town safe.jpg|Safe References Category:Fallout 4 locations de:Hardware Town ru:Хозмаг uk:Господарчий магазин zh:五金商城